


The Lies Our Love Shares

by pie_Homestuck_and_llamas



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Almost Fahrenheit 451, Angst/Comfort, Comfort, Fluff, Future AU, Grief/Mourning, Libraries, Library Fluff, Light Angst, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Platonic Relationships
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-09-17
Updated: 2014-09-17
Packaged: 2018-02-17 19:41:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2321042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pie_Homestuck_and_llamas/pseuds/pie_Homestuck_and_llamas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In a future where books are frowned upon, a young blonde hides hundreds. An older young man with short obsidian hair has his own horrible secrets and lies. </p><p>Future Medieval Setting</p><p>WIP</p><p>I have a plan, it may be jumbled a lot but I am gonna work on it. FIRST PERSON, ARMIN'S POV.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. NOT REALLY A CHAPTER

* * *

 

**Okay this is some need to know head-cannons:**

_> Levi is Mikasa's mother's brother. Making him Mikasa's uncle. _

_> Armin is Eren's second cousin but before they knew that they had a thing._

_> MARCO IS DEAD YOU ASSHOLES._

_> Some angst on Jean's part. _

_> Sad platonic Jean/Armin._

_> Hanje and Erwin took Levi in as a brother after Mikasa's parents died._

_> Reiner, Bertholdt and Annie practice fighting even though its illegal._

_> Ymir and Christa be lovers._

_> Idk why but I really like the idea of Armin being Lord Balto's son. ([XXX](http://shingekinokyojin.wikia.com/wiki/Lord_Balto))_

_> Instead of advancing in technologies in the future people revolted against them going backwards to more simple, and medieval times. _

_> Only high ranking people and priests can have books._

_ **> MORE TO BE ADDED WHEN I FIND NECESSARY TO POINT OUT SO ALWAYS CHECK BACK HERE PERIODICALLY. I'LL  TRY TO LEAVE NOTES AT THE BEGINNING OF A CHAPTER WHEN THIS IS UPDATED.** _

* * *

 

If you have any ships, head-cannons, etc, you want added don't be afraid to leave a comment and I'll try my best!

 


	2. A Great Library

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Armin comforts Jean, he also thinks about the library in his basement. He meets the mysterious obsidian hair Levi for the first time~ Curiosity ensues.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is where the Armin's dad is Lord Balto comes in. Lost of confusion might be here due to the fact books are mostly 'Illegal' but ONLY HIGHER UPS ARE ALLOWED TO HAVE BOOKS. I have decided against making them completely illegal. Muahahaha Jean/Armin Platonic and Angst ahead.

* * *

     Jean had been devastated for a while now. His best friend had died in a horse accident, I don't know much of the details but it was pretty gruesome. Jean now sat in my room on the edge of my bed. I was sitting on his lap, letting him cry into my chest for as long as he needed to.  His tears soaked the front of my white button up, but i didn't mind. I stroked the back of his head sighing softly.  Jean sniffed and looked up at me.  I felt my heart rip in two as I grabbed his face.

     "Shh...I know everything's bad now but it will get better."  Jean nodded and buried his face in my neck.  There was an obnoxious knock on my door before it swung open. 

     "Jean! Y-" Hiccup. "Your dad is-" Hiccup. "Here to get you." Hiccup.  Three hiccups, at least half a bottle of whiskey in my dad's system.

     "A-Alright sir..." I crawled off of Jean's lap and he stood up wiping his tears. He turned around and leaned down kissing my forehead before leaving. My father gave me a stern look and I just looked away.

     After I was alone in my room again I laid down in my mountain of comfy pillows and let my mind wander through my favorite things.  Libraries and oceans. I let out a soft sigh and closed my eyes. The sweet, salty scent of the water crashing softly against sandy banks. The bright sun shining down from the heavens themselves. The taste of juicy fruits. Its heaven to think about.

     The smell of old, ancient even, books filling a small room.  But large libraries, large libraries are the best! There are thousands of nooks and crannies to hole up in and read, lose yourself in a new world far away from reality.  The feeling of a soft leafy page between two fingers. Everything about libraries are perfect.

     My thoughts were interrupted by the loud growling of my stomach. I sat up with a sigh. I stretched out before getting up and walking down stairs to the kitchen, I grabbed a piece of bread and held it in my mouth. I jumped when i heard a soft 'Tch', spinning around quickly. A short man with an undercut was standing across the kitchen. His arms were crossed and I could make out his abs under his tight tank top. My breath got stuck in my throat and I blushed brightly. He walked close to me, putting an arm on onside of me leaning close to my face. My eyes widened with fear and he pulled away with a smirk, a bottle of some kind of achohol in his hand as he turned, walking out. I slumped against the counter and took the bread out of my mouth. 

     "Shit." I muttered as I ran upstairs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I guess Marco shouldn't have been, HORSING AROUND!!!!!! xDDDD (MY FRIEND TOLD THIS TO ME.)


End file.
